Goodbyes are not forever
by mutantbat
Summary: After the second movie D knew he was going to die, but just before his world whent black, a woman from his past had appeared. A woman he had helped before meeting Lila, a woman that should have died long ago, Doris Lang!
1. Chapter 1

Goodbyes are not forever

Note: This takes place _after _the second movie, I do not own Vampire Hunter D...(though I wish I did)

He knew he was going to die.

He lay on his back, in a pool of his own blood. That damned werewolf had appeared out of nowhere and struck him from behind. Slicing his shoulder, and tearing his back to shreds. There was no hope for the vampire hunter now, his wounds were to great for them to heal quickly, even his left hand was speechless. Even _he _could not help.

All D could do was wait for death's shadows to envelop him, it wouldn't be long now. He breathed slowly and calmly, staring at the setting sun, by nightfall he would be dead. He closed his eyes, trying hard not to think about the pain. _Only a miracle will save me_ he thought sadly.

Nightfall

His world begun to grow black, the dark shadows of death had begun to swallow up his sight. _This is the end _he thought.

Suddenly a feminine voice called out to him. He raised his head up only to see a blurred image of a woman running toward him. She called out to him, "D!"

_That voice. . ._he thought. _Where have I heard that voice before? _The woman sat down beside him, tears forming in her eyes. "D. . .I didn't think I'd ever find you. . ."

He couldn't see who the woman was, everything was too blurry, but the voice. . .he recognized it. But from where? Who was this woman? Truly she sounded familiar but, he couldn't figure it out. The woman wiped her tears and pulled out a bottle, she raised it to his lips, "Here, drink it. You will live, I guarantee it."

D drank whatever was inside the bottle, he had nothing left to lose anyway. After he drank the woman whistled for someone on a horse, a small boy to be precise. The boy climbed off, and looked down at D. "I can't believe we found him sis." His voice sounded familiar too.

The woman nodded, "Help me get him on the horse but be gentle. He's on the verge of death," The woman once again turned to him. "Hang on D, I won't let you die."

Then, his world had gone black.


	2. Chapter 2

D eyes slowly fluttered open. He shifted them to take to his surroundings, he was in a dark room. The thick shades had covered the light from outside. He turned his head painfully to see a desk, a nightstand with a lamp and a woman sleeping on a chair. It was too dark to see who she was but D didn't mind.

He couldn't sit up at all, his back and shoulder were still severely wounded, it even hurt just to shift one inch, but at least the soft bed he was lying on managed to take away some of the pain.

D examined himself, he was shirtless and covered in bandages, his pants were still on, but one of the legs had been rolled up for more bandages. And his boots had been taken off. D closed his eyes again, trying to relax, until a certain annoying voice popped up.

"Hey D! You're not dead!"

He sighed again, _so much for rest._

The voice popped up again, "Thank God you're okay! I was getting worried there for a sec-"

"Who saved me?"

Left hand thought for a moment, "Well...you're not going to believe this but...It was Doris!." D's eyes widened, "That's...impossible...how could she..." He trailed off as he looked at the young woman sleeping in the chair. "And that's..."

"Yep. I know, I'm confused too."

_She's not a vampire, and she's not dead, so...how did she live for so long without ageing? _Doris suddenly sat up in the chair and rubbed her eyes, "I wonder if he's okay."

A rare smile crept across D's face, "Hey."

Doris shot up, with tears of joy streaming down her face she ran up and dropped to her knees at his beside. "D! Oh my God you're okay!" She took his hand, "I can't believe it...It's been so long."

D nodded, "I guess goodbyes aren't forever then." Doris smiled, "Dan! Come in here, he's okay!" D's eyes widened, _Dan too?_

At the speed of light a little boy ran in and smiled, "D!"

"Hi Dan, have you been taking good care of your sister?" D needed something to get off the subject. Dan nodded, "Yep, how are you feeling?"

"Sore, really sore."

Dan wiped his nose, "Oh well, it'll go away soon you're a dhampir." D nodded and turned back to the boy's sister. "Thank you both for saving me."

"You're welcome." Doris replied. She got up, "Are you hungry?" D shook his head as Doris walked out the door. "If you need anything just ask."

After Doris had left Dan turned back to D, "My sister was crying for you, the village doctor told us you might not wake up. But my sister refused to believe it, she stayed by your side all night, making sure you were breathing." He sighed. "She loves you so much D, as much as anyone can love someone. I've never seen her care so much."

D smiled, "I Know."

"I know you love her too, but why don't you just show it?" D frowned, "I don't want your sister to get hurt. What if my bloodlust kicked in huh? I might kill her."

Dan shook his head, "I know you wouldn't D. you're a good person, dhampir or not, you're a good person."

D didn't reply, he just sat back and closed his eyes. The little boy sighed, "Maybe that's not even the case." And left the room.

"D? I think the kid's right." Left hand said. "Maybe you're just-"

"Shut up."

Left hand snorted, "Whatever."

Okay, not much more than last chappie, but don't worry THEY WILL GET LONGER! I SWEAR! It's just nothing interesting is happening right now...(sighs) anyways, please review.


End file.
